Un amour interdit
by Kyo-Ba-p
Summary: JongUp ne parvient pas à l'oublier, lui, son unique amour. Disparu si brusquement. Il n'avait pas su le protéger comme il se le devait. Il était partis...


Il était là, immobile, allongé dans ces draps blancs, entre ces murs fades, inerte. Jongup s'approcha lentement de son petit ami, et s'assit à ses côtés, anéanti par l'attitude de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était relié à des machines, le visage abîmé par les nombreux coups qu'il avait dû encaisser. Il saisit tendrement sa main, les yeux se plongeant dans de profondes larmes qu'il ne put retenir. Son état était critique, il le savait. Il s'en voulait tellement de n'être pas arrivé plus tôt. Si Himchan était éveillé il lui aurait interdit de culpabiliser. Mais ses yeux restaient obstinément clos. Pas un seul mouvement. Sa respiration lente et régulière le berçait doucement. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de son petit ami, et écouta les doux battements de son cœur. Ce cœur faible et fatigué qui lui appartenait.  
S'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés en public, jamais cette bande d'agresseur ne serait venu maltraiter son petit ami. Lorsqu'il avait vu son unique amour couché au sol, le visage ravagé par le sang, il s'était précipité sur lui, criant sa détresse à ce monde indifférent qui n'avait pas bougé pour venir aider Himchan, lui, si innocent, n'ayant rien fait, rien pour mériter un tel traitement. Personne n'était intervenu. Les passants circulaient sans un regard pour lui qui hurlait sa douleur, incapable de se défendre face à de telles ordures.  
Jongup s'effondra sur le corps de son amour. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ? N'avait-il pas le droit d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe que lui ? Pourquoi ?

" Himchan... _Soupira-t-il entre deux sanglots,_ je t'en supplie, tient le coup... Ne me laisse pas... "

Il espérait une réponse, une quelconque réaction de sa part. Mais rien. Il resta près de lui toute la nuit, puis le lendemain, et le surlendemain. Mais son état s'aggravait de jour en jour. Les médecins se demandaient même s'il allait survivre. Il avait ramassé tant de coup. Son corps était parsemé de marques, de blessures profondes et douloureuses. De grands coups de pieds étaient entrés en collision avec sa cage thoracique, lui ayant violemment coupé la respiration à plusieurs reprises. Il avait à présent du mal à avaler de l'air. Jongup dormait sagement sur une chaise, à côté de la pièce où résidait son petit ami depuis quelques jours. Il fut subitement réveillé par les médecins qui se précipitaient dans la chambre d'Himchan. Paniqué, il se releva pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers le petit espace qui séparait la porte du mur. Il vit les infirmiers s'activaient rapidement autour de lui. Les machines sonnaient d'un son strident, les personnes présentes dans la salle semblaient affolées. Ce n'est que quand il vit l'un des médecins couvrir le visage de son petit ami d'un drap blanc, qu'il réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Il déboula dans la chambre et s'effondra sur Himchan, bousculant les infirmiers qui l'empêchaient de passer.

" Himchan non ! Pitié non ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Reste ! Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas... Je t'aime _! Hurlait-il, sa voix se brisant à cause de la douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur._ "

Il le serrait de toute ses forces conte lui. Le suppliant, lui criant son amour, sans comprendre qu'il était trop tard, que de là où il se trouvait, à présent, il ne pouvait l'entendre. Il implora les médecins de faire quelque chose. Mais ils avaient fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir, ils ne pouvaient le sauver... Il était trop tard. Des infirmiers quittèrent la chambre, trop touchés par cette scène bouleversante et émouvante. La sécurité dû intervenir pour séparer Jongup de ce corps sans vie. On lui arracha son petit ami, pour le sortir de la pièce un drap sur le visage. Il s'effondra au sol, frappait le carrelage, hurlait dans l'hôpital. Himchan était décédé...

Il errait dans les rues, sans savoir vraiment où aller. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'Himchan l'avait quitté, il n'arrivait pas à encaisser ce départ trop douloureux. Il avait si brusquement disparu de sa vie. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'exister. Il monta lentement les marches de l'escalier, et pénétra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait auparavant avec son petit ami. Des photos de lui, des souvenirs, des moments inoubliables régnaient ici. Dans cet abri qui avait tenu leur amour au chaud. Cet amour détruit qui le hantait à chaque seconde de sa piètre vie. Plus rien n'avait de couleur, de joie, ou même de sentiment. Il n'y avait plus que le souvenir d'Himchan qui persistait. Il voyait le monde autour de lui continuer d'avancer dans l'ignorance qu'un ange avait quitté la Terre. Il voyait tous les amoureux du bonheur vivre heureux et apprécier chaque minutes de la vie. Il voyait l'univers continuer sa route, alors que lui n'arrivait plus à avancer. Il sortir sur le balcon, goûtant au doux air frais du soir. Il sentait l'odeur d'Himchan. Il entendait sa voix. Il voyait son ombre contre les murs. Il se rappelait de son sourire qui avait le don d'enflammer son petit cœur sans vie. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il discerner sa présence près de lui. Mais il ne le voyait pas. Il n'était pas là. Il n'était plus là. Il se retourna et crut encore l'apercevoir assis à table. Il lui souriait amoureusement. Jongup s'approcha doucement de son bien aimé, et lorsqu'il voulut caresser sa joue, il disparut subitement. Il frappa la table de son poing, et laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pourra jamais encaisser cette douleur, il ne pourra jamais surmonter cette épreuve, il ne pourra jamais accepter son absence... Jamais. Perdu, anéanti... Plus rien ne comptait dans sa vie. Il voulait juste pouvoir le serrer contre lui. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait, se chamailler avec lui, vivre à ses côtés. Mais il était impossible de remonter dans le temps. Il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de retrouver sa moitié, celle qui ne reverra plus. Il se retourna, et crut de nouveau l'apercevoir sur le canapé. Ces hallucinations allaient finir par le rendre fou ! Il savait qu'il n'était pas là, et pourtant, il persistait à espérer. Il conservait au fond de lui cet espoir qui le tenait en vie. Il espérait qu'un jour, la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre sur son Himchan qui l'accueillerait dans ses bras. Il espérait chaque matin se réveiller à ses côtés et de se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. L'espoir d'un homme est sa raison de vivre et de mourir... N'est-ce pas ?

Il devait l'accepter, Himchan, son unique amour été partis. Il ne reviendra jamais...


End file.
